Identidad Desconocida
by KitsuneAkai08
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Hiei se transforma en un nene de 6 años?¡Lean y averiguen! kuramaxhiei
1. Un final desastroso

_Ok, mientras voy haciendo mi fic de "Un regalo hecho para amar" comenzaré con este nuevo... espero que les guste mucho_

_**Tras una dura batalla, Hiei se interpone en un ataque que lo transforma en un chico de 6 años.**_

_**Ahora Kurama, quien siente la mayor parte de la culpa de lo que le pasó a Hiei, toma la responsabilidad de cuidarlo hasta la llegada de la cura. ¿Qué es lo que sucederá? Lean! **_

"_**Identidad desconocida"**_

_**Capitulo 1: "Un final desastroso"**_

Mundo Espiritual. Yuusuke y Kuwabara son llamados por el príncipe Koenma, al parecer, tenía una nueva misión.

-¿Qué es lo pasa ahora¿Se te perdió tu chupete, Koenma?- Decía nuestro detective mientras se sentaba en un sofá de manera vulgar-

-Muy gracioso Yuusuke, pero no. Hoy tiene que encontrar a un demonio que a robado uno de los tesoros más importantes del mundo espiritual, parece que lo robó durante la noche. Mi padre lo busca con su ejercito por todo el mundo humano, y me a pedido que ustedes, más otros, vayan al mundo demoniaco- (El príncipe, toma su forma humana y se sienta sobre su escritorio)- Espero poder contar con ustedes-

-No te preocupes Koenma, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto, aunque dijiste que hay más personas que nos ayudará¿se puede saber quienes?- Preguntaba el cabeza de zanahoria, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Yuusuke

-Ustedes ya deben conocerlos- Koenma se saca el chupete- Son Kurama y Hiei-

Nuestro dúo, sorpresivamente, se levanta del sofá y se miran extrañados

-Bueno... entiendo a Kurama, pero ¿Hiei?... ¿por qué nos ayuda?- Le preguntaba Yuusuke de manera firme

-Yo también le pregunte lo mismo cuando vinieron... –Koenma se siente nuevamente en la silla de su escritorio y se cruza de brazos y piernas- y me respondió: "No pienso dejar que esos estúpidos ningen arruinen todo" y se retiro junto con Kurama. Creo que hace media hora que se fueron, supongo que ya deben haber cruzado unos 200 kilómetros del mundo demoniaco, así que quiero que vayan a buscarlos-

Yuusuke, aun extrañado por la actitud de aquel demonio de fuego, pone sus manos en los bolsillos y se retira de la oficina.

-Que testarudo que es... ni siquiera se dignó a escuchar lo último- decía Koenma agarrándose la frente

-Koenma, si quiere me lo puede decir a mí, luego se lo comunico al tonto ese... – Respondió el pelos de zanahoria aun medio confundido.

-Bien Kuwabara, el tesoro se llama "Hilo del Tiempo" y se utiliza para transformar a los humanos en viejos y a los demonios en clase más inferiores, ten una imagen de este artefacto... –(Le arroja una foto)-... este demonio lo esta utilizando para transformar a los demonios de clase "A" en una clase inferior para poder comérselos, luego de 10 minutos, el demonio vuelve a su clase "A" pero el poder demoniaco lo obtiene el que utilizó el poder del Hilo, así que tengan mucho cuidado, ya que Yuusuke es un demonio muy poderoso, al igual que Kurama y Hiei-

-Tranquilo Koenma, nosotros nos encargaremos- saluda al Príncipe y se retira

**Mundo Del Mal**

Kurama y Hiei ya habían recorrido gran parte del territorio del mundo del mal, mirando atentamente hacia todos lados.

-Parece que este demonio es bastante escurridizo, mi jagan no puede encontrar el tesoro- decía el demonio de fuego mientras bajaba de la copa de un arbol

-No te preocupes, cuando lleguen los demás será más fácil... –le decía Kurama mientras lo miraba con duda-... aunque aun no me explico por qué nos ayudas, ya te dieron el permiso de volver al mundo del mal y sin embargo aun estas el humano, acaso ¿te aburriste de estar acá?-

-Para nada. Es solo que me acostumbre mucho a estar allá... –decía nuestro demonio de fuego mientras miraba los alrededores-... aunque los ningen son desesperantes, me vuelven loco ¬¬-

-Ey... yo también soy un humano y te puedo decir que no todos son molestos, existe gente tranquila como yo - (Le sonreía llevando sus manos a los bolsillos)

-¬¬'... - (Hiei le da la espalda a Kurama y comienza a hablar en voz baja)... puede ser...-

-¿Dijiste algo Hiei?-

-No... no dije nada... ¬¬'-

De repente, una fuerte explosión ocurre en el lugar. Ambos logran reaccionar y escapan de la caída de escombros, quedándose separados.

-¡Jajajajajaja¿Miren con lo que me encontré? –

Una figura sale de entre los escombros. Un hombre alto, cabello largo y marrón oscuro, ojos amarillos, tres cuernos y vestido con un chaleco negro y pantalones largos de cuero.

Kurama se incorpora y afila la mirada, al igual que Hiei.

-¿Así que vos sos el ladrón del Hilo del tiempo?- Le preguntaba Kurama mientras sacaba su látigo de rosas

-Si. Gracias a este poderoso artefacto me eh convertido en un ser poderoso, lleno de poder-

-Poder que no te corresponde... – le respondía Hiei, sacándose su túnica negra- Devuelve ese tesoro ahora o te cortare en mil pedazos... y no pienso contenerme-

-Guau... que miedo... – Le decía aquel demonio que miraba a Hiei con una sonrisa burlona-... no te servirá de nada enano, yo poseo ahora un nivel clase "b" superior, y vos tan solo tienes una pobre clase "b"... aunque... –(vuelve a fijar la vista en Kurama)-... tu amigo parece tener una clase "A" superior... eso si que me interesa... –(Saca de entre sus bolsillos una gran cantidad de hilos que comienzan a rodearlo)-... una vez que estos hilos traspasen tu cuerpo, te iras transformando poco a poco en un demonio inferior... y en ese momento te comeré... –(Saca su lengua pensando en el momento de la comida)-... Será delicioso-

-No creo que te vaya a ser tan fácil poder tocarme con esos hilos, soy muy ágil... –(Desaparece del lugar y reapareciendo detrás del demonio)-... y también muy rápido-

Gran cantidad de hojas filosas, salen de los cabellos rojizos de Kurama, que atacan al demonio, haciéndolo caer en el suelo. Este se incorpora rápidamente y expulsa de sus palmas, una gran cantidad de navajas, pero el Kitsune las esquiva tranquilamente.

-Te dije que sería dificil vencerme- le decía mientras se pone frente a él- ahora ríndete

-Jeje, se nota que eres mitad humano... - se carcomía de la risa mientras Kurama miraba confundido

-¡Atrás de ti Kurama! –

De repente, Kurama voltea y se da cuenta que todas aquellas navajas que el demonio había arrojado volvían, y antes de poder contraatacar, cada una se había incrustado en su cuerpo profundamente, haciéndolo caer al suelo por el dolor.

-Que humano tan idiota, no te preocupes... -(eleva los hilos en dirección a Kurama, quien miraba con dolor)-... Utilizare mejor tu poder¡Toma!-

Aquellos Hilos, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco a Kurama, quien yacía indefenso, esperando para su terrible desgracia... hasta el momento en que una katana corta el cuerpo de aquel malvado demonio.

-H...Hiei...-

-Realmente eres un Baka Kitsune... eso te pasa por hacerte el vivo... –(Se agacha y ayuda a Kurama a Ponerse de pie)-...vamos, ya tenemos que irn...-

Sorpresivamente, gran cantidad de hilos comienzan a traspasar el pecho de Hiei, haciendo soltar al Kitsune y cayendo al suelo. Kurama lo miró con dolor y sorpresa, ya que el demonio había muerto¿cómo podía ser posible que los Hilos del tiempo aun se moviese?

-De seguro... que... ese idiota... antes de morir... ordenó a estas cosas que me atacaran... ¡AHHHH!-

El cuerpo de Hiei comenzó a brillar, causándole un gran dolor.

Kurama, a pesar de estar perdiendo el conocimiento, notaba con desgracia, como su compañero se iba transformando, o mas bien achicándose, pero no pudo ver todo, ya que sus heridas le habían hecho perder mucha sangre, provocando que se desmayara.

Luego de un rato, Hiei dejo de brillar. Un suave viento soplaba. La túnica de este demonio salió volando hacia su dueño inconsciente, quien se había transformado en algo que lo cambiaría por siempre.

**_Continuara_ ...**

**Próximo Capítulo: "El Cuidado de la Culpa" **

_Bueno, espero que les este gustando, la verdad que con el tiempo se va a tornar muy interesante... jejeje. Me retiro, manden rewiews please! Sayounara bye bye!_


	2. El cuidado de la culpa

_A la Magolla... ¿qué?_

_Nah, no creí q este fic tuviese mas éxito que el de "un regalo hecho para amar"._

_Tengo que empezar con el séptimo de ese, pero mi cerebro anda en otra... y aparte la tengo que meter a Mukuro de nuevo y no quiero... ¬¬_

_Bueno, acá los dejo con el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste, gracias por los rewiews!_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Identidad Desconocida _**

_**Capítulo 2: "El cuidado de la culpa"**_

Un gran ruido se oiga a lo lejos, parecían voces... si, eran voces que lo llamaban... pero por una extraña razón no quería llegar a ellas.

-¡No me molesten!- Gritaba desesperado. Se encontraba en un mundo negro del cual no podía... o más bien... no quería salir- Déjenme, quiero estar solo... - repetía constantemente, mientras se tapaba los oídos y se arrodillaba como si le doliese algo

De repente, una fuerte luz comenzó a aparecer, y con ella, una imagen.

-¡Atrás de ti Kurama!-

Una voz conocida atrajo su curiosidad, era la voz de Hiei. Mostraba como aquel demonio lo había ayudado, y en el proceso había sido lastimado por su culpa.

-Hiei... ¿Por qué?- Se decía para sí mismo. Sé auto abrazó mientras se arrodillaba nuevamente- Todo fue mi culpa, no quería que se interpusiera... - (agacha la cabeza)

En ese momento, volvió a ver la imagen. En ella mostraba la parte en la que Hiei se estaba transformando, pero el nunca llegó a ver que le pasó. Se levantó, y se acercó cada vez mas a aquella imagen. Quería saber que le había pasado al demonio, pero en el mismo momento en el que Hiei brillaba, toda esa imagen cegó sus ojos, llevando de un fondo negro, a uno blanco y muy cegador.

-Kurama... ¡Kurama reacciona!-

De repente, el kitsune se encontraba recostado en un sofá, dentro de un gran salón.

Lo primero que notó, fue el rostro de Yuusuke, quien lo observaba con detenimiento. Más atrás, se encontraban Koenma, Kuwabara y Botan, mirando preocupados su extraño estado.

-¿Yuusuke¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntaba algo mareado Kurama, mientras se incorporaba del sofá- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Tranquilízate Kurama. Estas en mi oficina... - le respondía Koenma mientras se acercaba a él-... parece que tuvieron una dificil batalla, por suerte, salieron victoriosos- (le palmea la espalda)

-¿Y Hiei?- Volvía a preguntar mientras se agarraba la cabeza del dolor

Yuusuke y Kuwabara se miraron de manera dudosa, mientras que Botan y Koenma miraban seriamente el suelo.

-Lamentablemente, Hiei no tuvo mucha suerte- Decía la peliazul mientras seguía mirando el suelo seriamente.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. No entendían el motivo del por qué Hiei no estaba bien, pero todos sus rostros se juntaron al pensar lo peor...

-¿No me digas que Hiei...? - Kurama se levantó sorpresivamente mirando con un rostro de preocupación.

La chica no quería hablar, se sentía bastante triste, pero no llego a decir nada al ser interrumpida por Koenma.

-No chicos, Hiei sigue vivo... solo que... - Decía el príncipe mientras se miraba con Botan, quien miraba de manera melancólica

-Koenma¿Podes decirnos de una buena vez qué es lo qué le paso a Hiei?- Preguntaba nuestro detective de manera desesperante, como si estuviese a punto de darle una piña a Koenma

Koenma lo miró seriamente, luego le dijo unas palabras a botan, ella asintió y salió del lugar. Luego se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y volvió a mirar al trío seriamente.

-Verán, los hilos del tiempo pueden, tanto envejecer a los humanos, como rejuvenecer, o más bien bajar el nivel a los demonios... Esto sirve más que nada para poder robar las habilidades de demonios con más poder demoniaco. Son transformados en demonios diminutos, inferiores clase "D" y son comidos. Unos minutos después, el poder del demonio vuelve, pero como a sido comido, el poder pasa a ser de la persona que se comió al demonio...

Volviendo al tema, Hiei fue atacado por estos hilos, y su poder a sido disminuido, pero ya pasaron 6 horas y él aun no ha vuelto a la normalidad-

-¿Normalidad¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Preguntaba confundido Kuwabara

Koenma solo lo observo un minuto, luego se levantó de la silla y apoyó sus manos en el escritorio.

-Bueno, lo que quiero decir... –Koenma baja la cabeza y poco después vuelve a levantarla, muy seriamente-... es que ahora Hiei se convirtió en un demonio Clase "D", sin poder demoniaco... y de unos 6 años de edad-

Todo el grupo quedó atónito a la respuesta de Koenma. Jamás llegaron a creer que aquel demonio poderoso de fuego, de clase "B" superior, llegase ahora a ser un simple demonio de 6 años y sin ninguna clase de poder demoniaco

-No puede ser... no lo creo... – Decía Kurama consumido en su propio mundo-... todo fue mi culpa-

-Kurama, no te pongas así- Le decía Yuusuke mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro. Luego vuelve a mirar a Koenma- ¿Y qué sucederá con él ahora?-

-Mirá Yuusuke. No entendemos el por que Hiei no ha vuelto a la normalidad, pero estamos buscando una cura, pero nos llevará unos cuantos años – (Se sienta nuevamente, apoyando los codos a la mesa y tapando su boca con sus manos cruzadas)

-¿Años¿Y qué van a hacer con Hiei?- preguntaba Kuwabara mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Koenma

Koenma se quedó en silencio durante unos buenos momentos, se tapo los ojos con sus manos cruzadas y suspiraba constantemente. Luego de un rato, se levanta y se pone al lado de Kuwabara.

-Botan lo debe estar trayendo ahora, sinceramente... Hiei no puede permanecer en ninguno de estos mundos... me refiero al Mundo espiritual y al Mundo del mal, por eso tendrá que vivir en el Humano-

-¿Pero con quién? Conmigo no cuentes, los chicos me ponen histéricos, y sabiendo como es Hiei, debe ser peor... – Repetía Yuusuke alejándose de Kurama, quien solo escuchaba la conversación

-Yo no voy a elegir a nadie, Hiei es quien lo hará...-

De repente, todo el grupo se le queda mirando sorprendidos, pero a la vez, confundidos.

-De esto también tenia que hablar, Hiei a perdido la memoria, por lo que no sabe nada de ustedes, ni de su hermana y tampoco del suicidio de su madre. Llegamos a convencerlo con que su madre murió, pero lamentablemente no puede quedarse acá, cuando Botan llegue con él, será quien decida-

Nuevamente el trío se mira de manera confusa. Yuusuke empezó a gritarle a Koenma sobre los problemas que tuvo con los chicos y demás, mientras que Kuwabara y Kurama miraban como el joven detective trataba de golpear al príncipe.

De repente, las puertas de entrada, a la oficina de Koenma, se abren, trayendo consigo a Botan.

-¿Lo encontraste Botan?- Le pregunta Koenma mientras se separaba de Yuusuke

-Si Señor, estaba cerca de las orillas del Río jugando, viene conmigo- Le respondía la peliazul mientras miraba para atrás y para el suelo- Ya puedes salir Hiei, no tengas miedo-

Todos se había quedado paralizados.

-¿Qué¿Qué?- (Tartamudeando Yuusuke)

Hiei se encontraba detrás del Kimono de Botan, que no le llegaba ni a las rodillas. Llevaba la misma ropa que usualmente él usa, pero esta vez, era más chiquita. Su mirada, que comúnmente mostraba a una persona de carácter fuerte, ahora era de un pequeño asustado y tímido (N.A.¡AHHHHH ME MUERO DEL AMOR!)

-Hiei¿Por qué no te presentas?- Le preguntaba Botan mientras que Hiei se escondía más con su Kimono. Ella le sonríe y lo toma en brazos- Vamos Hiei, tenés que ser educado con ellos, son tus amigos-

El pequeño se le quedó mirando, agarrando fuertemente su kimono azul, estaba un poco nervioso, pero luego se bajo y se puso delante de ella.

-Ho... ho... hola, me llamo Hiei- respondió el pequeño algo tartamudo por los nervios

Todos se quedaron más sorprendidos, inclusive Koenma. Este Pequeño era todo lo contrario a lo que ellos conocían de la personalidad de Hiei, parecía otra persona.

Yuusuke no pudo evitar acercarse a èl y mirarlo de manera dudosa. Él chico lo miró algo nervioso, luego miró a los demás y por último se quedó mirando a Kurama, que miraba de manera extraña y a la vez triste.

-No te lo puedo creer... no puedo creer que él sea Hiei... –Decía Kuwabara

-Pero lo es, y ahora debe decidir con quien irse... Hiei... – (Koenma mira hacia donde estaba el pequeño, pero este desapareció)-... ¿Dónde esta?

Todos comenzaron a buscarlo desesperadamente, todos menos Kurama, que miraba hacia el suelo muy triste, pero luego empieza a sentir que jalaban de su ropa.

-Dime¿Por qué estas triste?- Preguntaba curioso el pequeño- ¿Te sientes mal?-

Kurama se había quedado en estado de shock. Por un momento pensó que ese chico no era Hiei, pero al ver aquellos ojos carmines, se había convencido. Se arrodilló y lo tomó entre sus brazos. (N.A.: UY DIOS, ME MUERO DEL AMOR!)

-Eres fuerte, se nota que lo eres- decía el pequeño mientras jugaba con los mechones delanteros de Kurama- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?-

Kurama nuevamente se había quedado paralizado, pero no soltó al pequeño, sino que lo abrazó ycomenzó a sollozar.(N.A.:TTTT ¡Mi Kurama!)

Todos miraban aquella escena con tristesa. Realmente Kurama se sentía muy culpable de lo que le había pasado a Hiei.

-Kurama, si te molesta no tienes que hacerlo- decía Koenma mientras miraba como Kurama no dejaba de llorar

-No... – respondió con una voz medio gangosa. Se secó las lagrimas y se levantó, aun alzando a Hiei-... yo me encargaré de él, es mi responsabilidad Señor Koenma, perdoneme, me retiro- (y salió del lugar dejando a todos en estado de confusión)

-Kurama es un caso increíble¿podrá soportarlo?- se preguntaba Yuusuke poniéndose los brazos sobre la nuca

-Sí... estoy seguro que sí... –Suspira Koenma mientras se retiraba del lugar- Pueden visitarlo si quieren, asegúrense que no cause problemas, hasta luego-

Poco después, los otros dos jóvenes se retiraron del Mundo Espiritual, pero aun con la duda de que si Kuramapodría soportar a aquel demonio, quien ahora se encontraba indefenso, pero no solo...

_**Continuará...**_

_**Próximo capítulo: "Conviviendo con un demonio"**_

_¡Si¡Muéranse del amor¡Como me puse de loka al escribir sobre Hiei-chan!_

_Dios, este fic me resulta re tierno!_

_Bueno espero que les este gustando, nos veremos en otra ocasión... sayounara Bye bye _


	3. Conviviendo con un demonio

_¡Bueno, acá sigo con mi fan fic re ternuroso, lo amo!_

_Mi Hiei-chan es un nene, pobre, me da lástima¡pero este capitulo me dejo pensativa!_

_Tengo que terminar el otro también, ya subí el 7 así que léanlo también_

_¡Después veo, bue, los dejo con esto, no molesto más, Bye Bye!_

_Yuyu hakusho no me pertenece... Togashi es el groso q los creo a kurama y hiei, esto lo hago por lokura y por fantasiosa nn jajaja_

"_**Identidad Desconocida"**_

_**Capítulo 3: "Conviviendo con un Demonio"**_

_**-. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. -. **_

_**Mundo Humano**_

Noche de lluvia, la gente refugiada en sus casas, hablando de sus cosas, tranquilos, y a lo lejos en una calle oscura, un pelirrojo cargando en brazos a un pequeño, un demonio de fuego.

-¿Adónde vamos Kurama?- Preguntaba el curioso demonio, que aun se encontraba en brazos del Kitsune

-Estamos yendo hacia mi casa, vivirás allí a partir de hoy- respondía mientras veía como el pequeño demonio volvía a jugar con los mechones delanteros de su pelo rojizo.

Kurama aun no estaba bien por lo que le había ocurrido a Hiei, pero aceptando la responsabilidad del joven, de alguna manera, lo calmaba. Su corazón había vuelto a su ritmo original, pero aun le dolía recordar ese momento en el que su amigo se interpuso en ese ataque... Sin que se diese cuenta, comenzó nuevamente a sollozar.

-Kurama... ¿Por qué lloras?...¿Fue mi culpa?-

-Claro que no Hiei... es solo que ando un poco deprimido... pero no te preocupes, vas a ver que nos vamos a llevar muy bien nn- (Da una dulce sonrisa y el demonio le sonríe también)

Varios minutos pasaron, doblaron unas calles, pasaron por locales y por fin llegaron a su destino.

La Casa de Kurama, por fuera, era realmente enorme. Anteriormente vivía con sus padres, pero ahora ellos se encontraban en el extranjero, así que la casa era solo para él. (N/A: Que envidia que te tengo Kurama nn)

-Bien, ya llegamos Hiei, este será tu nuevo hogar a partir de hoy- (baja a Hiei y cierra la puerta con llave)

-Wow... es muy grande... hay muchas escaleras... – Decía el curioso demonio mientras se encaminaba hacia el salón principal.

- No... son solo dos, una nos lleva hasta las habitaciones y baños, y la otra nos lleva al sótano... pero te aconsejo que no bajes allí... hay cosas peligrosas que pueden lastimarte¿esta bien?-

-Si... nn- Decía muy obediente mientras corría para esconderse detrás del sofá- juguemos un poco Kurama nn-

-Dentro de un rato tal vez, ahora tengo que preparar la cena... y tengo que buscarte un poco de ropa... aunque será dificil... –

Kurama se dispuso a pensar en qué le pondría a Hiei para dormir y para salir, realmente era un dilema, ya que él tenía ropa demasiado grande para el demonio, hasta que de repente, su cerebro se iluminó (N/A¿Qué? XD)

-¡Ya sé! Una de mis compañeras vive cerca de aca, y me contó que tenía una hermano menor de tu misma edad, tal vez le pida que me preste unas... ¿te parece Hiei?... ¿Hiei?- (Ve que el pequeño demonio no se encontraba en la sala)- ¿Hiei¿Dónde estas?

-...- Sin decir una palabra, Hiei da un gran salto, tirando a Kurama al suelo- Jajajaja tienes que poner mas atención nn-

-jeje, esta bien Hiei, pero no vuelvas a tirarme así... -Le decía mientras se masajeaba el rostro por el golpe y se levantaba del suelo- Bueno mira, voy a ver a una compañera... vive a una cuadra... ¿podrías quedarte solo por un ratito?-

-Pero me voy a aburrir... y me da miedo estar solo- (se sienta en el suelo y comienza a poner cara de puchero, N/A: QUE AMOR)

-Bueno a ver... si te dejo la tele prendida y con unos colores para dibujar... ¿Me esperarías?-

-Me gusta dibujar... bueno esta bien...-

Kurama buscó entre unas cajas, uno cuantos marcadores. Luego sacó de una carpeta unas hojas y del armario, sacó una remera blanca que a él le quedaba chica, aunque aun pensaba que le quedaría muy grande a Hiei.

-Bueno... acá están los marcadores, el papel... y bueno a ver si sirve, ven... –

El demonio se sienta delante de Kurama y este comienza a sacarle la pañoleta, la túnica y luego la musculosa, dejándolo con los pantalones y con la remera que le quedaba ultra grande (N/A: TENGO QUE DIBUJAR ESOXD)

-Para que no te ensucies, vendré en un ratito, vos diviértete y ten mucho cuidado por favor- (Le enciende la tv y se encamina a la puerta)- Nos vemos Hiei nn-

-Hasta luego Kurama... ten cuidado vos también-

Para hacer las cosas más rápido, Kurama llamó a su compañera desde su celular y le preguntó sobre las ropas... la chica no dudo en pensarlo y le dijo que no tenía ningún problema, así que el pelirrojo puso mayor velocidad a su paso hasta la casa de la chica.

-Realmente te lo agradezco Karumi... espero que no te moleste-

-Para nada Minamino, podes pedirme cualquier cosa... pero perdóname la curiosidad pero... ¿De quién es el pequeño que cuidas?-

-Es el hijo de una prima hermana... nnU... eh... -(trataba de pensarse alguna cosa)-... me pidió que se lo cuidara hasta que termine con su trabajo en el extranjero... aunque no tenga muchas cosas para entretenerlo, voy a esforzarme para que se sienta como en su casa-

-Si no tenés cosas para chicos, te puedo prestar algunos juguetes. Mi hermano ya no los usa, y están en muy buen estado-

-Será porque me compras cosas que no me gustan Shian-

Para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, el hermano menor de Karumi aparece de la nada.

-¿Así que este es el famoso Minamino? Eres una leyenda en esta casa, Shian solo Sabe decir: "Minamino esto, Minamino lo otro... que babosa-

- u/u Ichi, por favor ya cállate, deja de molestarme y anda a hacer tu tarea- (la joven apenada señala hacia dentro de la casa)

-Bueno, bueno... - (palmea la espalda de Kurama)- Gusto en conocerte Romeo- (N.A¡Cuack! XD )

-Hay lo siento Minamino, no le hagas caso por favor... solo tiene 8 años-

-Esta bien, no te preocupes... –(mira su reloj)-... uy, Hiei ya debe estar preocupándose¿Te molestaría si dejamos esta charla para otro momento?-

-Es cierto, perdón, te hice perder mucho tiempo- (la joven le entrega los juguetes y más ropa, todo compactado en una bolsa)- Nos vemos luego-

-Hasta luego-

Kurama la saluda y comienza de nuevo a correr para llegar a su casa

**Casa Minamino**

-Hiei, ya llegué- Decía el pelirrojo mientras cerraba la puerta y se sacaba los zapatos

-Hola Kurama, tardaste mucho- respondía el pequeño q se encontraba tirado en el suelo dibujando (N.A: que ternura)

-Si, lo siento, bueno antes de cenar vas a tener que bañarte-

-¿Bañarme?- Repetía Hiei soltando los marcadores y poniéndose de pie

-Si Hiei, tuvimos un gran viaje, así que debemos estar muy sucios, por eso es mejor si nos bañamos ahora¿dale?- Decía muy sonriente el Pelirrojo

-¬¬... no sé... bueno... solo porque tengo hambre-

-A veces tiene su mismo carácter-

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-No, Nada. Ven, yo te ayudo-

Kurama se adentró en el baño, lleno la bañera con agua tibia, le puso un poco de baño de espuma y ya se encontraba lista para el demonio.

-Hiei, dale, ya esta lista- gritaba el joven para que Hiei entrara al baño

El sonido de la puerta se escucha, y en la entrada, la figura de un pequeño demonio, con una bata ultra grande que no lo dejaba caminar. Constantemente se caía, así que Kurama lo alzó y lo metió dentro de la bañera.

-¿Y¿Qué te parece Hiei?- Preguntaba algo curioso el kitsune

-Esta buena, me gusta nn- (El pequeño agarra un poco de espuma y se la tira en la cara a Kurama)- Jajaja, parece que tuvieras barba-

-jeje muy gracioso Hiei, ahora por eso te voy a llenar de shampoo en el pelo-

Una gran pelea se desató en ese baño. Kurama no para de masajearle la cabeza a Hiei para lavársela, pero Hiei no se quedaba atrás y mojada al pobre pelirrojo cada minuto, hasta que por sorpresa, tomo los mechones delanteros de Kurama y lo arrojo dentro de la bañera, con ropa y todo.

Parecían como dos hermanitos jugando en una bañera, y siguieron con el juego hasta que la espuma se evaporara por completo.

Ya fuera del baño, Kurama se encontraba en su habitación, secándose el pelo, esperando que Hiei se pusiera la ropa.

-Listo-

-Que lindo te ves Hiei, que bueno que la ropa te quede bien-

Hiei llevaba puesto una remera blanca y un pantalón largo y azul. Llevaba también unas chinelas que Karumi le había dado y un pequeño chaleco color marrón.

-Bueno, mejor me voy vamos a comer, ya falta poco para irse a dormir- (se abotona la camisa, lleva a Hiei hasta la mesa y comienza a traer todo lo que había cocinado)

-¿Esto, lo hiciste vos?- preguntaba curioso el pequeño

-Si, pero son las sobras del almuerzo, mañana capaz cocino algo mejor, bueno, a comer-

Ambos pidieron gracias y se pusieron a comer. Kurama le explicaba a Hiei la forma de utilizar los palitos y que debía comer primero, pero siempre terminaba haciendo algo que le resultaba muy gracioso al pelirrojo.

La Cena había finalizado, Kurama se dispuso a lavar los platos, y vistió a Hiei con un Pijama para uqe se fuese a dormir.

-Bueno Hiei, vos vas a dormir en mi cama-

-¿Y vos Kurama?- Le preguntaba el demonio mientras se masajeaba los ojos, mostrando signos de cansancio

-Yo voy a dormir en el sofá, así dormís más tranquilo ¿Te parece?- (masajea la cabeza de Hiei y se estira pero, de repente, siente que lo agarraban de una de sus piernas)-¿Qué pasa Hiei?-

-¿No podes quedarte conmigo? No me gusta dormir solo, por favor-

-Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes, me quedaré contigo, pero metete ya en la cama-

El pequeño demonio lo obedece, se mete dentro de la cama y después, Kurama también.

-Buenas noches Hiei- (Siente que el demonio se aprisiona contra su pecho obligado a abrazarlo)

-Buenas Noches, Kurama- Repetía el demonio, acurrucándose más sobre Kurama y quedándose profundamente dormido

Kurama veía la mirada dormida de aquel demonio, pensaba a cada momento que ese pequeño era uno de sus amigos, y que ahora estaba tomando la responsabilidad de cuidarlo. No estaba arrepentido, al contrario, él iba a proteger mucho a ese pequeño, de eso, estaba seguro.

-No te preocupes Hiei, pronto volverás a ser quien eras... - (Abraza con más fuerza al demonio)- te lo prometo-

_**Continuara...**_

_**Próximo Capitulo: "Mi primer día en el Ningenkai"**_

_¡Hola! Si, volvi, creyeron que me había muerto, pues no. Ahora mismo les explico que me pasó en estos días._

_Bueno, con la escuela, no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir, estoy en cuarto año y las pruebas q me dan son un desquicio, aparte la pc tuvo algunos problemas y se tuvo que llevar a arreglar, una semana entera sin ella._

_Ok, si, me la devolvieron, y bue, no puedo escribir mucho por que no tengo mucho tiempo, aparte tambien tengo muchos estrenos que lanzar, aquí les dejo las primicias:_

**"_Destino" (anime: Yuyu Hakusho)_**

_Dos Nuevos príncipes han nacido, pero son de distintas razas. Su destino será conocerse varios años después¿a qué llegará todo esto? Yaoi YoukoxHiei_

**"_El soldado de la montaña" (anime: Yuyu Hakusho)_**

_Basada en la película de Disney "Mulan", un joven sacrificará todo por el bienestar de su familia, aun cuando tenga que ocultar su propia identidad, historia ultra bizarra pero con mucho amor. KuramaxHiei_

**"_El Alquimista de Los Cristales Rojos" (Anime: Full Metal Alchemist)_**

_Tras unas largas vacaciones, nuestros héroes vuelven para vivir una nueva aventura, junto con un nuevo personaje que cambiará la vida de uno de ellos._

_Próximamente se lanzarán los primeros tres capítulos de esta bella historia, no se la pierdan, fanfiction compartido con Rina-battusai (EdwardxAlphons)_

**"_Un sueño con mucho color" (anime: Yuyu Hakusho)_**

_Hiei, un Punk antisocial que solo sabe meterse en problemas. Kurama, diseñador obsesionado por las rosas rojas. Tras un pedido, la vida de estos dos se cruzarán de manera extraña¿Qué pasará? Kuramaxhiei_

**"_El Deseo" (anime: Yuyu Hakusho)_**

_¿Qué pasaría si tu mayor deseo se hiciera realidad? Una historia de amor llena de aventuras, KuramaxHiei_

_Bueno si, mucho yuyu y uno solo de full, en realidad Kurama y Hiei siempre están en mí, por eso es imposible sacarmelo de la cabeza... jejeje, bueno alguno de estos días voy a subir los dibujos que tengo de ellos muy lindos y son basados en los fanfic que eh echo hasta ahora._

_Esta bien, concluye todo por ahora, si ven que no aparezco es normal, los capítulos vendrán solos._

_¡Besos y abrazos y muchas gracias por los rewiews¡ByeBye!_


	4. Mi Primer Dia en el Ningenkai

_Volvi Gente!_

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIII, al fin volvi de un año de estres y estudio, Pase a 5to Año!! Toy re contenta!! Ahora podre seguir mis fan fics Tranquilamente n-n_

_El de "un Regalo hecho para amar" tendran que esperar un poco mas, ya que mi oto-san tuvo la brillante idea de formatearme la pc y me borro una gran cantidad de fanfics que pensaba subir (Acuerdense de los que escribi en el capitulo pasado). Y bue, tendre que empezar de nuevoXD_

_Ok, aca les dejo el cuarto capitulo de esta historia que esta resultando muy interesante, espero que les este gustando, porque a mi si n-n. Matta ne!_

_Yuyu hakusho no me pertenece, no quisiera terminar en prision tan joven -.-, solo lo hago por fanatismo y lokuraXD_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**Capitulo 4: "Mi primer día en el Ningenkai"**

Una Nueva mañana habia llegado. El sol pasaba entre los espacios de las cortinas llegando al rostro de un pequeño, quien se tapaba a cada momento con una sabana para poder dormir un poco más. Se movió hacia un costado, como queriendo agarrar algo, pero no lo encontraba. Luego de tantear y no encontrar nada, abrio lentamente los ojos, descubriendo que se encontraba solo. El pequeño demonio no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte llanto. (N.A. Que buen comienzo... que tiernoXD)

-¡Hiei! ¿Qué pasa?- Grito el muy preocupado Kurama entrando en la habitacion

-Kurama!- (Sollozaba Hiei mientras saltaba de la cama y corría a una de las piernas del pelirrojo)- Pense que me habias abandonado, me asuste mucho- (repetía mientras abrazaba con mucha fuerza la pierna izquierda de Kurama)

-Tranquilo Hiei, no me voy a ir a ningun lado, solo fui a preparar el desayuno, ¿como podría dejarte?- Le decía el Kitsune mientras lo cargaba y le sacaba las lagrimas de los ojos- Perdoname Hiei, si?-

-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo- respondio el pequeño demonio algo serio, pero luego poniendo un rostro de tranquilidad, junto con una sonrisa

Kurama bajo al Youkai y lo desvistio para ponerle otra ropa, esta vez, una remera Blanca y unos Shorts negros. Lo acompaño a lavarse las manos, la cara, a cepillarse los dientes, y luego se dirigieron a la cocina para poder desayunar.

-Aqui tienes Hiei, espero que te guste la chocolatada tibia n-n- Decía el Pelirrojo mientras dejaba la taza en frente del Youkai

-¿Y esto qué es Kurama?- Preguntaba muy curioso el pequeño mientras señalada un plato que contenia toda clase de alimentos (N.A. a lo que nosotros podriamos llamar comida chatarraXD)

-Bueno, en este plato hay unas cuantas cosas que podes acompañar con la chocolatada... -(Agarra el plato y empieza a explicar cada una de las cosas)- ...Estas son tostadas, son ricas acopañandolas con mermelada o dulce, estas son galletitas de agua, no te guies por el nombre, les dicen asi porque no tienen sabor, estas son galletitas dulces, y por ultimos estas masitas dulces que prepare hace un ratito, cuidado que aun estan un poco calientes-

-¿Vos Cocinas Kurama? No sabia que los Youkais fueran Cocineros- Decia el pequeño mientras tomaba una galletita dulce

-Bueno en realidad no soy un Youkai del todo, soy mitad humano Hiei-

-¿Y por que?-

-Porque fui herido hace un tiempo cuando era youko y para sobrevivir me introduje en un embrion humano, pero ahora me encariñe con mi madre y no quise volver al makai-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Por que me sentía a gusto, no quise ir de nuevo-

-Por que?-

-Hiei... ¿no crees qué me estas haciendo muchas preguntas?-

-Perdon...- (Hiei Termina de tomar y se levanta de la mesa)-... Necesitas ayuda?-

-No Hiei, ve a la sala a jugar un rato, en un ratito estare ahi- Decia el pelirrojo con una adorable sonrisa mientras que el Pequeño Hiei se acomodaba en el piso y se ponía a Dibujar nuevamente lo que habia dejado la otra noche.

Kurama mientras limpiaba todo, y preparaba la comida para el almuerzo, veia a Hiei recostado en el suelo, con un pequeño crayon y un gran papel en el cual dibujaba algo. Para entretenerlo un poco más, el pelirrojo dejo por un momento las cosas, se aserco a la sala, tomo el control remoto y prendio la television en algun canal educativo o algo que llamase la atencion de Hiei. (N.A. A Barnie no, ¡onegai! Ese dinosaurio te controla la mente!)

-Listo, esto de seguro le gustara- (Pensaba mientras volvía de vuelta a la cocina)

El televisor mostraban un monton de lugares, junto con una hermosa musica que haría dormir a cualquiera.

Hiei al principio no le llamaba la atención, pero luego cuando la musica se habia tornado mas tranquila, miró para saber de donde salía y se quedo atonito con todos los paisajes que mostraban.

Una vez terminado sus tareas, Kurama sale de la cocina y descubre a Hiei sentado muy cerca de la tele.

-Hiei, no tenes que sentarte tan cerca del Televisor, puede hacerte mal para la vista- decía Kurama mientras levantaba a hiei y lo sentaba entre sus piernas. Hiei comenzo a moverse inquieto y señalo al televisor.

-¿Qué es eso Kurama?- (Señalaba una imagen que pasaban en la tele)

-¿Eh? Ah, es un parque que se encuentra cerca de aca, es muy conocido por la cantidad de aves que lo visitan, ¿te gustaria ir despues de almorzar?-

-Si! Quiero ir, quiero ir!- (Gritaba mientras levantaba los brazos muy contento)

-Bueno, vamos a almorzar asi nos vamos mas termprano, ¿te parece?- Pregunto Kurama mientras se levantaba aun alzando a hiei en sus brazos

-Si!- Respondio Hiei muy entusiasmado mientras se sentia avion por como lo carcaba Kurama (N.A. entiendan... estoy escribiendo a las 4:15 de la mañana, digo cualquier estupidesXD pero digan la verdad... ES DEMASIADO TIERNO!)

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, almorzaron un rico estofado, los cuales Kurama era un experto, y luego un rico helado de crema.

Se levantaron, dejaron los platos para lavar mas tarde, ya que Hiei estaba demasiado caprichoso por irse. Kurama agarro unas cosas, le puso un chaleto a hiei, luego unas zapatillas, lo levanto y salieron de la casa

-Bueno, cerramos la puerta con llave y nos vamos, esta bien?- Preguntaba Kurama mientras Hiei miraba hacia la calle

-Si! Vamos!- Gritaba el pequeño mientras se movia inquietamente en los brazos de Kurama

Kurama solo supo responderle con una sonrisa y se dirigieron rumbo al parque.

En el camino, Kurama le mostraba la vida cotidiana de los ningens a Hiei. Cada uno con sus habitos, sus costumbres, su forma de ser.

Le mostraba como los Ningens de su edad iban a la escuela, como se divertian todos jugando a la pelota o con figuras de acción.

En ese momento, Hiei dejo de moverse y miro a los demas con una mezcla de enojo y tristesa en su rostro.

-Que sucede hiei?- Pregunto el pelirrojo al ver que Hiei ya no se movia

-Es que, este mundo es muy distinto al makai, es... mas tranquilo- Decía el pequeño Youkai mientras jugaba con los mechones de Kurama- Por lo que recuerdo, haya solo hay muerte tras muerte, tenes que sobrevivir matando a los debiles, nunca podias estar fuera de tu casa sin tener algun motivo, sino te terminaban matando. Recuerdo, que... yo a partir de los 2 años ya habia empezado a matar a muchos demonios, y vivía diciendo que cuando fuera mas fuerte vendría aca para acabar con todo el ningenkai... Por que vos eres distinto a todos ellos?-

-Yo no soy un ningen comun y corriente Hiei, ya te lo dije, pero entiendo a las personas de aca, por eso deje de tomarles tanto odio. Mi madre es una ningen, y la amo, por eso la protejo desde el dia en que naci, pero Hiei, si esa es tu forma de pensar, esta bien, eres un youkai. Ahora no te preocupes, vamos a entretenernos un poco- (Kurama le sonrio muy tranquilamente mientras que en su mente recorria la idea de que Hiei estaba recordando su pasado)- "que bueno que estes recuperando la memoria Hiei... aunq..."

-Kurama mira!- Gritaba el Youkai señalando hacia un puente- ese de ahi no era uno de los que estaban la otra vez en el Reikai?-

-Si... es Yusuke, Yusuke!- Grito Kurama levantando la mano para que Yusuke se diera cuenta

-Buenas tardes Kurama, ¿cómo te esta yendo en tu trabajo de niñera?- Decía Yusuke en un modo sarcastico mientras se reia un poco

-Bien, hiei no da problema, es bastante tranquilo- le respondia el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hiei- Hiei, crees que puedes ir a jugar un rato en la plaza mientras hablo con Yusuke?-

Hiei se lo quedo mirando un momento. La idea no era del todo mala, pero le daba un poco de miedo estar lejos de kurama.

-Dale Hiei, No me digas que le tenes miedo a los humanos?- le decia Yusuke para alterarlo un poco

-Yo no les tengo Miedo!- Dijo Hiei valerozamente bajandose de Kurama y corriendo hacia la plaza

-A veces sigue siendo el mismo- Dijo Kurama Sentandose en una banca del parque

-Y bueno, tarde o temprano va a tener que saber la verdad de todo, ten- Le decía Yusuke Arrojandole una lata de Gaseosa- hable con Koenma en estos días-

-Y que Pudiste sacar de este problema?-

-No mucho, Koenma realmente no entiende el por que Hiei aun sigue siendo un niño, pero no se va a rendir ese enano- Decia Yusuke mientras tomaba un poco de gaseosa

-Tampoco para que lo llames asi Yusuke, El Señor Koenma hace lo posible para que Hiei Vuelva a ser el mismo... realmente me preocupa tenerlo de esta manera- Decia Kurama mientras miraba a Hiei atentamente que se encontraba en un tobogan

-Tranquilo che, Estoy seguro que lograremos algo. Kuwabara hablo con Yukina y le dijo que tratase de no decirle nada de que ella era su hermana, Eso si seria un shock para este Hiei-

-Supongo que si... - (kurama se levanta y tira la lata en un cesto)- Bueno Yusuke, creo que mejor lo llevare a comprar unas cosas antes de que se haga de noche, nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana Kurama, Te avisare si averiguamos algo- Decia Yusuke aun sentado

-Hiei! Ven que nos vamos!- Grito Kurama para que sea escuchado por el Pequeño quien se encontraba jugando con arena

-Ahi voy!- Se levanto y corrio rapidamente hacia el Pelirrojo

-Mira como estas, te ensuciaste toda la cara- Decia Kurama mientras sacaba un pañuelo para limpiarlo -Deberias no ensuciarte tanto Hiei

-Perdon, es que estaba muy aburrido- Decia El pequeño Youkai

Aquella escena provoco que Yusuke largara una fuerte carcajada, cosa que Sorprendio mucho a Kurama

-Que Sucede Yusuke?-

-Lo sigues tratando igual, puede que tenga 6 años, pero lo tratas igual que antes, se nota que lo quieres- Decia Yusuke Haciendo que Kurama se Sonrojase un poco.

-Y puede ser, al fin y al cabo es Hiei- Dijo Kurama levantando a Hiei y cargandolo en sus brazos- Bueno nos vamos, saludalo Hiei

-Adios Yusuke- Dijo el Youkai mientras extendia una de sus pequeñas manos

-Adios Hiei, cuidate, tambien Vos Kurama- Respondio Yusuke mientras se iba por el lado contrario de la plaza

-Hiei, la pasaste bien?- Pregunto Kurama mientras buscaba la salida del parque

-La verdad estuvo interesante, pero no aparecio ningun ave- Respondio algo Decepcionado

-A veces no todo se puede lograr Hiei, Supongo que en algun momento...- Antes de poder terminar de hablar, una fuerte rafaga de viento azoto a toda la plaza, que consigo trajo una gran cantidad de aves de todos tamaños y colores

-Wow! Cuantos hay!- Decia Hiei Emocionado mientras miraba todo ese cielo lleno de Aves

-Talvez es alguna señal, o solo querian consentirte- Decia Kurama mientras tambien miraba el cielo

A todo Ese gran especatculo, Kurama noto que dos figuras caian lentamente al suelo. Eran dos plumas, una de un color Rojizo con bordes verdes y otra negra con bordes carmines. Kurama se aserco a aquellas plumas y las tomó.

-Son lindas, hiei?- Le pregunto al Pequeño que las observaba mut detalladamente

-Esta tiene tu mismo color de cabello y ojos- le señalaba la rojiza con verde

-Y esta tiene tu color de cabello y tus ojos- señalando la negra con carmin

-Que querra decir Kurama?-

-No lo se...- (Pensativo miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa)- Pero debe ser algo bueno

Ambos se quedaron mierando un rato mas aquellas aves que volaban por todo el parque.

Kurama pensaba que todo se iba a solucionar, y esas plumas le indicaron que muy pronto todo volveria a la normalidad.

Luego de unos minutos, Acomodó a Hiei y comenzo a caminar.

-Es mejor que sigamos, tengo que comprarte ropa antes de llegar a casa.- Le dijo a Hiei, pero se da cuenta que el Pequeño Youkai se encontraba dormido agarrando fuertemente las dos plumas- Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes Hiei, aunque no me molesta cuidarte de esta manera...- (le da un beso en la cabeza)- mejor compro las cosas antes de que anochesca-

Y con mucha tranquilidad Kurama Salio del Parque, rumbo a la ciudad, y aun pensando positivamente en que todo volveria a la normalidad.

De eso... Estaba completamente seguro.

Continuara...

**Proximo Capitulo: "El camino hacia la cura"**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Y que tal? les gusto?_

_Que amor verlo a hiei tan Humano en una plazita..._

_me recuerda mi epoca de nena en que me la pasaba jugando en las hamacas_

_aunque ahora no me subo porq me mareoXD_

_Bueno... me lei el ultimo tomo de Yuyu, realmente es bastante distinto al manga asi que se los recomiendo._

_Bueno... muchas gracias por sus Mensajitos, y a los tanto que me madaron cartas amenazantes al mailXD me acuerdo de una q me decia... "O haces el 4to capitulo o te tiramos llantas incendiadas en tu casa y te hacemos tal piquete que no te dejamos salir!"XD dios... como me rei con eso... aunque me asuste un poquito...XDU_

_Bueno... este es el 4to capitulo, terminare el 8vo de "regalo Hecho para amar" por que en ese me van a matar si no lo sigo nnU_

_y muy pronto se sube **"El Alquimista de los Cristales Rojos" **de Full Metal Alchemist, ando arreglando los primeros tres capitulos de la primera temporada... recuerden que ese lo comparto con RINABATTUSAI asi que credito tambien para ella_

_Bueno... BUEN AÑO PARA TODOS! NOS VEMOS PRONTO!_

_Kitsune08_


End file.
